


Opieka niejedno ma imię

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bo są dobre i dziwne, dziwne pomysły są dobre, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-Face to nie tylko komiksowy złol. Każdy z nas ma dwie twarze jak i dwa imiona - inne dla ludzi i inne dla rodziny. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opieka niejedno ma imię

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> http://fuckyeahtonyrhodey.tumblr.com/image/52406991131
> 
> 05.06.2016 - 20:00

Zwykło się mówić, że z wiekiem człowiek mądrzeje i nabiera powagi i pułkownik Rhodes był żywym tego przykładem – ze świecą było szukać drugiego takiego żołnierza i dowódcy, i wielu młodych lotników, zwłaszcza Afroamerykanów, brało z niego przykład co trochę mu schlebiało, chociaż nie przyznałby się do tego nawet z bronią przyłożoną do skroni. 

Kompletnie innym przypadkiem był Rhodey i to było śmieszne jak wiele zmieniała sama nazwa. Pułkownik Rhodes był spokojny, stateczny i pełen szacunku do swoich żołnierzy i przełożonych, ale Rhodey? 

Rhodey był, kurwa, kompletnie szurnięty.

— Pep nas zabije. Ty wiesz, że Pep nas zabije? Miałeś mnie podobno pilnować, no pamiętam jak dzisiaj, to w zasadzie było dzisiaj, i powiedziała ci „Rhodey, zadbaj o Tony'ego” a ty powiedziałeś „dobrze, zadbam o niego” i wtedy podaliście sobie ręce jak nad podpisaną umową!

Rhodey wysunął się spod samochodu, spojrzał na Tony'ego z wyrzutem i majtnął w niego umorusaną w oleju szmatą, która bezbłędnie trafiła w swój cel, co Tony oznajmił głośnym skrzekiem. 

— Ja? Ja o ciebie nie dbam? — mężczyzna wstał z leżanki i wskazał teatralnie na samochód, w którym przed chwilą grzebał. — Ja o ciebie nie dbam? Ja ci tutaj prawie krążownik z rakietnikiem zbudowałem i ty twierdzisz, że o ciebie nie dbam?! — ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczał od czego sprzątający niedaleko DUM–E upuścił trzymany w pazurach śrubokręt co momentalnie przerwało cały dramat, bo obaj nagle byli zbyt zajęci uspokajaniem spanikowanego bota i jednoczesnym uciekaniem przed jego bratem, który próbował „ostudzić sytuację” przy pomocy gaśnicy pianowej.

— Cóż, to by było chyba na tyle jeśli chodzi o zajmowanie — skwitował Tony, patrząc jak od samochodu, który jeszcze niedawno był minivanem, odpada tylna turbina, o która wyrżnął na pełnym rozpędzie U — Ej, więc skoro już się odzajmowałeś mną i tym czymś co jest prawie rakietą zajmiesz się już tylko mną?

Rhodey spojrzał na Tony'ego spod pianowej grzywki i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, jakby miał _plan_.

— Już ja się tobą zajmę.

**Author's Note:**

> Gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwości co do Rhodeya:  
>   
> 


End file.
